Just Not Fast Enough
by Amelia True
Summary: the beginnings of a good kris and junior story.
1. Chapter 1

Kris gazed out her trailer window, which was now foggy with dust. Her coffee tasted tart and bitter just the way she liked it. She never used to drink coffee, but then again she didn't used to get up at the butt crack of dawn every morning. Rain tree Ranch had an amazing view, something she would always cherish. As early as it was the day already had a melancholy feel to it. She set her mug down and headed to the shower.

Her life was so different at Rain tree, she had lived in the city with her drug addict mom until she was caught stealing a car, which led to a juvenile correction center. Pablo a ranch hand who brought horses to the prison had noticed her natural riding abilities with a horse named wildfire. An epic later here she was. She didn't think she would find much at all at Rain tree, but come to think of it she found friends, a family who cared about her like she was one of their own, and love.

Junior Davis had at first come of as the stereotypical rich pampered boy. Extremely good looking, rich, and well he drove a Porsche. Underneath the surface Junior was a good guy, who had just as many problems as the rest of us. A mother missing, a father figure that was absent in his life, and a crazy sister who was always keeping his hands full. Junior took a special fancy to Kris almost immediately, Matt his best friend who also had a big crush on Kris thought that this was all a big game for Junior. As odd as it was Kris and Junior pieced together like a puzzle, it was always natural for them. But it was a surprise to Kris was she realized that she was in love with Junior, all of her insecurities and trust issues with men came into play, and long story short she broke it off with him. He was crushed and so was she.

This all took place months before and it was now late august, the last rays of summer were dripping away. Junior had been missing since their fight. No one knew if he had just sunk back into the recesses of his large house, or if he had taken off with the Porsche to get far away from the source of the hurt. The thing is you can't out run or hide from love; many have tried and failed, including Junior.

Kris stepped out from her short but steamy shower and enveloped her body in a warm fuzzy robe. She plopped onto her bed letting her long legs dangle off the edge. She found her thoughts drifting towards Junior, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Her heart let a loud thump escape. It seemed to do that a lot lately. She opened the door and was surprised to find a short plump police officer standing in front of her.

"Hello officer?" She asked timidly.

"Hello Ma'am I don't mean to bother you but we found Junior Davis's car in a Levy about a mile down the road, the crash looked as though it was pretty rough. We haven't been able to find his body so we had hoped he had gotten out and walked somewhere nearby by foot. You haven't happened to see him?" She reeled at his words. Junior had been in a car crash only a mile from her! Her reply was delayed because of emotion.

"No, I haven't seen him." She could feel hot tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you for your time Ma'am." His face was disappointed.

"Officer If you don't mind could I help look for him?" She asked trying to hide her tone of desperation.

"Sure thing." The officer tipped his had and left and she sat back down. Her head felt so heavy it dropped to her knees and her hands covered her face. The hot tears welled over and she was filled with a sense of dread and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…Because the first part of this story was written before season 2 started, we are going to pick it up in the barn scene…

Kris let a tear roll down her cheek. She stroked Wildfire's strong brown nose in a loving manner. Wildfire was someone she could always trust, and he would always hear her out.

"Why did I tell him to go?" She could feel another set of sobs coming up. "you always think you're going to have another chance, how was I supposed to know?" she shuddered and her shoulders started to quiver. "How could I have known?"

"How could you know what?" A very familiar voice asked. She spun around. It was junior in all his glory, not a scratch to be seen, just standing there. He quickly noticed her tears. "Kris, what's wrong?" He frowned and walked closer to her.

"I thought you were dead! your car was in the river and I …" she managed to sputter through her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm here, my car is dead, but I'm right here." Kris felt week and she sat back down into the hay. Junior got onto his knees to Level with her. "Kris it's me, its okay." he took her hand and put it to his cheek.

"How could you do that to me?" She slapped him and his face at first reflected pain but then surprise. "You had me worried half to death, and Dani and Matt too!"

"Ow, god they aren't going to slap me too, are they?" He embraced her into his warm arms and she cried relieved to be back in his arms. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead and then her other cheek. He hovered near her lips and he looked into her eyes. She could feel his sweet breath on her lips and she desperately wanted to give into her desires but she resisted. She turned her cheek.

"Come on Junior your sister is worried sick about you." She stood up and brushed the hay off of her butt. Junior hated how screwed up things had gotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris wanted nothing more than to cling to him for as long as her heart was fluttering this way. She took in his clean sent and the warm touch of his cotton t-shit. His body was so familiar, and new in a tingling sort of way. But soon enough his gentle effects wore off and her mind caught up with her body. All of her doubts and insecurities snaked their way back into her thoughts. No matter how right it felt at the moment, she knew it couldn't work, not now, maybe some day, but not now. She released him but he kept his hands on her back.

"Kris… I."

"Junior, no." He frowned already hurt by her resistance.

"I stayed away for months because you wanted time, you needed to be on your own, and look where it got us! I can't stop thinking about you, I sleep and I dream about you, I wake up and I reach out for you, and I am startled when my arm falls and it doesn't touch you. You can't seriously look at me and tell me that you don't love me."

"Stop it! You disappeared for two months. What was I supposed to think? Junior I don't love you anymore, and I am so sorry but I moved on." The moment she said it her heart felt bitter and her throat tightened and she could feel hot tears welling in the back of her eyes, threatening any moment to spill out. His face dropped, and his whole body went tense, suddenly feeling sick and weak. His head felt to heavy to hold any longer and every inch of his body hurt. He turned and let his legs carry him toward the door of the barn. Watching him go, an intense panic filled her body.

"Wait!" she gasped through her sudden tears. He couldn't hear her over his own throbbing heartbeat which pounded in his head.

She lay shivering on her bead surrounded by a pool of used tissues. At one point she must have gone to the bathroom and brought out a roll of toilet paper so she wouldn't have to get up for tissues. A sob escaped her lungs and her body shuddered, the hot tears rolled back into her hair. Her moping was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Don't come in!" she yelled in her nasally "I've been crying" voice. The door swung open despite her demands. Matt stepped in and scrunched his face when he saw Kris attempting to shove about fifty used tissues into a drawer.

"I just saw junior…" he trailed off noticing her red eyes. Never was the fastest guy when it came to emotions. "Is um… something wrong?" Kris who had been trying to sit up collapsed backwards and squinted her eyes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt let out a chuckle, of course he cared about Kris but she was being so ridiculous. Kris heard matt's laughter from under her used tissues and many pillows. Slightly miffed, she sat up and crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Kris, you are making everything way to complicated. You're such a girl!"

"I'm not, Junior told me how he felt and I pushed him away again, and then I called out and he kept walking. I finally pushed him too far."

"There you go again, Junior loves you. He isn't some crazy bi-polar monkey. He didn't change his mind in the two months he's been wallowing; he didn't change his mind now so go get him." Matt sometimes felt like Kris and Junior were too fickle to be with each other, but when they were together he saw how happy they were. There was a time where Kris made him feel that way but they had developed into much better friends. Kris thought about it, Junior was worth fighting for, right? When they were good they were good, but as soon as things got tough Kris bailed. She wiped her face onto her sleeve. Gross, she had the puffy red eyes from crying, a runny nose, and not to mention her hair was a serious mess. "Junior is staying at my house until the lease for his new apartment clears, so you know where to find him." Matt offered.

"New apartment?" Kris felt her heart tighten.

"Yeah Juniors on this new, I'm not living with my dad craze." She couldn't decide how she felt about this. Guilty, because she knew junior was doing this for her, the last thing she wanted to do was create family problems for Junior. Loved, because he was doing it for her, she couldn't stand how much power Ken Davis had over Junior. Two months ago Junior had begged her to move in to an apartment with him, now he was actually doing it. Matt stood up and threw the garbage can at her.

"Clean yourself up a bit first, you look like shit." Then he turned and left. It was brutally honest, and a little mean, but it was exactly what she needed. Matt had a funny way of making things seem so simple, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

He heard her tread before he saw her. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. Junior had this funny third sense of knowing where Kris was. It was because he knew her so well. This small clearing next to the stream had been a favorite spot, which they frequented in the short time they dated. He knew that she would show up there eventually, she was second nature to him. Hearing her plop onto the ground he was tempted to look up, but he went right on tearing petals from the little daisies.

Kris couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip onto her face, watching him tear out petals like she had when she was a child. Carefully she sat down next to him leaned up against a log. She grabbed a daisy and pulled off the petals.

"She loves you, she loves you, she loves you, she loves you, she loves you…" she said as she dropped the last petal. Still looking down she found his hands and gave him the stem. Their eyes met, and neither had to say much. Talking always seemed to mess things up. Junior placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in, gently for a kiss. Kris surrendered her body to junior's expert hands. She tingled all over from his touch, something about him made her feel thirsty. A thirst that only he could quench.


End file.
